What a Girl Wants
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: Toni gets a birthday surprise while trying to make up with Steve. Fem!Tony/Steve again. Be gentle and review!


_**What a girl wants**_

* * *

**Another Fem!Tony/Steve fanfic, except this was suppose to be one shot... but I got carried away lol!**

**MalePepper is back!**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

Chapter 1

April 4th. Had it already arrived? Toni stared at the computer screen in her workshop where in big red and gold lettering it read Happy Birthday Miss Stark. Jarvis did that every year now. Displayed it on every screen in the house too. Funny... it didn't feel like it was her birthday.

Toni decided to give upgrading her suits a break today. The other Avengers were off on their own, doing their own thing since things had been pretty quiet for the last few weeks.

Thor went back to Asgard, mentioning something about seeing Loki. Poor man still didn't get it that no amount of brotherly love was going to make the trickster repent and change his ways... but that was Thor. Brainless and persistant. But those were his best qaulties.

Natasha and Clint went to Budapest for a festival that was taking place. Clint was a tad reluctant to go, but Tasha said she wanted to take a trip down memory lane and be good for once. Toni could only imagine Clint would be getting laid.

Bruce went to New Zealand to visit a Zen master, try to pick up some meditatary skills and practices. Toni never understood why Bruce would keep tiptoeing around the Hulk stuff... but she guessed it'd be good for the guy to get out and about in some pretty scenary for a while.

Toni had just decided to stay home and work on her suits, go to a few fundraisers with Pepper's insistance and try to stay off Nick Fury's angry radar.

That just left Steve. He stayed behind too. Toni offered to send him somewhere nice, maybe France or something like that where he could find some good scenary to draw. But Steve insisted he just wanted to stay home, in case he was needed. Toni smiled.

For the last month the two of them had been carrying on a secret relationship. Steve asked, no, begged Toni to keep it a secret for now. Toni reluctantly agreed. She tried to look on the brighter side of it, she got Captain America all to herself. She guessed Steve wasn't ready for everyone to find out what an animal the Golden Boy was. Thier lovemaking was passionate and rough. Steve liked being rough, well... it wasn't really rough, but he didn't hold back his strength for her. She loved it. She loved walking around with fingerprint bruising and bites all over her body, Steve's mark. It was the one thing Steve didn't mind everyone seeing, mostly because everyone assumed Toni was just messing around with some guy. He got a little kick out of it himself. Sometimes, he'd leave extra marks just to play on the following night, pretend Toni had been with another man and reclaiming what was his. Toni smirked lecherously, Captain America was a kink.

But besides that, Steve Rogers was just like everyone assumed he was when it came to loving someone. He was sweet, thoughtful, romantic and loyal. Toni would walk into her workshop sometimes and find a stuffed animal on her desk or Dummy holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. She, in turn, left Rogers her own little gifts. A lingerie on his bed. A bra in his duffle bag. A thong in his uniform hood, Steve had yelled at her for that one. She could remember all the funny looks he got when Toni said their laundry must have gotten mixed together. She only meant to tease him... but he was really mad that time... in fact, that had only been last week and he still refused to speak with her about anything except missions or his possible travel.

Toni was a little frustrated. It had been a while now since her and Steve had made love. And she was incredibly pent up. Ever since she began to date Steve, her sex drive decided to turn up in volume because she was lucky if she could go two days without doing something sexual with him. That had her slightly annoyed, because Steve teased her with that, tormented her by only allowing her to blow him, never relieving her and waited til she was practically climbing the walls with need... oh the damn bastard had her wrapped around his finger alright. Damn him!

And now today was her birthday... she doubt she'd get any birthday sex with Steve still not really talking to her. If she were any other person, she'd be worried why her boyfriend wasn't speaking to her. But she was Toni Stark... she wasn't so head over heels for a guy... except this one... She might as well figure out a way to make up with him. If she even hinted at sex, she knew Steve would get angier.

"Jarvis, bring up a list of the most popular rolexes on the market right now." She said and sat down at her computer, watching as Jarvis brought up 17 different types of new models,

"There are at least 17 miss. Shall I narrow the field?" Toni looked at each watch, they were all pretty fragile looking... she'd doubt any of them would survive a mission. Now that she thought about it, maybe watches weren't the way to go.

"No, nix that. Um..." she ruffled her hair as she tried to think of what Steve would like AND accept from her. A new sketch book? Nah, too high school. Some new techie device was out since the poor guy was slow to learn how to work things... he was still trying to figure out the phone... wow... men really were hard to shop for...

"Nevermind, Jarvis..." she said and sighed,

"May I ask what you had in mind, Miss?" Jarvis asked, the AI's voice was confused.

"Steve isn't talking to me and I want to make up... but I guess getting him something wouldn't work..."

"It is your birthday though, Miss... shouldn't Captain Rogers be giving you something?" Hm... guess the personality programming Toni made to Jarvis was more than it being a smart ass...

"Probably not... I don't think he knows anyway..." she said with another sigh. Now that she thought about it, he most likely didn't. They had only been together for a month so far. Birthdays weren't exactly a topic of discussion right now. Toni never put alot of stalk into her birthday once she turned 21. Her last actual birthday party hadn't been under good circumstances since she was dying from Palladium poisoning, and she couldn't recall much of anything besides fighting with Rhodey... it was probably just best to keep things quiet. Last thing she needed was her tower demolished. Pepper would kill her... speaking of...

Toni glanced at her calender and saw she had a conference this afternoon regarding a new technology Toni had been working on and off for the last few months. It was suppose to be a new chemotherapy treatment that would be cleaner and less harsh. She suppose she should get going to get ready and meet with Pepper before he stormed into Stark Tower ready to rip her head off. She'd have to worry about making up with Steve afterwards.

* * *

**Because I hit a block... this will be it for now. Next chapter hopefully will be up in the next few days. Review!**


End file.
